1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition and a thermoplastic resin composition, and a production method thereof.
The present application claims priority on the basis of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-156668 filed in Japan on Jul. 9, 2010, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A method consisting of dispersing crosslinked rubber in a resin by dynamic crosslinking has been proposed in the past as a method of controlling the hardness (softness) of a resin.
For example, a fluorinated thermoplastic elastomer is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S61-57641 that has a continuous phase and a dispersed phase, the continuous phase is essentially composed of a crystalline thermoplastic fluorocarbon, and the dispersed phase is composed of a crosslinked fluoroelastomer.
In addition, a method that uses a resin composition containing a polyamide-based resin and a rubber component is disclosed in, for example, Published Japanese Translation No. 117-503982 of PCT International Publication.
In addition, a method of incorporating a fluorinated terpolymer is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-101880 in order to enhance tensile strength of a thermoplastic resin composition obtained by dynamic crosslinking.